Di Malam Bunga Sakura Terakhir
by Rozen91
Summary: Ia menunggu bersama pohon Sakura itu. Bunga terakhir akan jatuh. Malam ini.


"Kamu telah berjanji. Aku tahu kau tak pernah melanggar janji. Namun, untuk kali ini saja, kau benar-benar **harus** menepatinya."

**.**

**.**

**Di Malam Bunga Sakura Terakhir**

Rozen91

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

**.**

**.**

Jatuh.

Satu-persatu bunga itu berjatuhan.

Berguguran.

Layu.

Warnanya berubah coklat pucat.

Seolah teracuni.

**.**

"Pohon Sakura ini aneh."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Sebelumnya bunga yang jatuh tidak berwarna coklat seperti ini."

"Benar juga."

"Apa yang terjadi, ya?"

"Entahlah."

Orang-orang saling berbisik tentang Pohon Sakura yang terkucil jauh di dalam hutan.

Apa yang terjadi pada pohon itu?

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Hanya ada satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan yang bisa menjawabnya.

Yang laki-laki pergi.

Yang perempuan diam.

Kami-sama melihat.

**.**

Jatuh.

Satu-persatu bunga berjatuhan.

Berguguran dengan warna yang tak biasa.

Seorang perempuan sama sekali tak memedulikannya.

Ia tetap berjalan.

Melewatinya.

**.**

"Sudah berbulan-bulan pohon Sakura ini tak kembali seperti semula."

"Apa ada siluman yang menghuninya?"

"Mungkin. Untuk jaga-jaga, kita lakukan penyucian saja."

"Ayo!"

"Tidak perlu."

"Kikyou-sama!"

"Pohon Sakura ini tidak dihinggapi siluman."

"Tapi, bunganya..."

"Mungkin, memang sudah waktunya untuk beristirahat."

"Kikyou-sama..."

"Ayo, pulang anak-anak. Hari sudah gelap. Orang tua kalian pasti khawatir."

"Baik!"

Perempuan itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan, menengadahkan wajah.

Memandang pohon Sakura di hadapannya.

Permata hitam kelamnya tak menunjukkan emosi.

"Hei, lihat! Tinggal bunga itu saja yang bertahan!"

**.**

Tepati janjimu.

Tepati janjimu.

Tepati janjimu.

Malam ini, kelopak terakhir akan jatuh.

**.**

Perempuan itu kembali.

Ia berdiri di hadapan pohon Sakura itu.

Ia menunggu saat dimana bunga terakhir akan jatuh.

Gugur.

**.**

Ia menunggu.

Berjalan melewatinya tanpa henti.

Diam-diam, ia meliriknya.

Perlahan, keyakinan itu mulai menunjukkan kerapuhan.

Dan ia masih menunggu.

Pohon Sakura itu adalah penantiannya.

**.**

"Jaken-sama! Dimana Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Diam, anak kecil! Sesshomaru-sama belum kembali. Jadi, bersabarlah!"

"...Sesshomaru-sama belum kembali juga?"

"Ya! Ayo, kembali ke kamarmu! Sesshomaru-sama menyuruhmu untuk tidur tepat waktu!"

"Baik!"

Siluman kecil itu menghela nafas sebelum memandang langit malam.

"Apakah perang itu berhasil Sesshomaru-sama menangkan?"

Keraguan. Namun, itu tidak lama.

Karena, ia yakin Tuannyalah yang terkuat.

**.**

Ah, gawat.

Bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana ini?

Bunga terakhir telah jatuh.

Gugur.

**.**

Permata hitam kelam itu tak lepas dari kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda yang jatuh perlahan dari tangkainya.

Bunga terakhir telah jatuh.

Perempuan itu merasakan dirinya hancur dari dalam.

Bunga terakhir telah jatuh.

Kepingan penantian itu adalah bunga terakhir yang telah jatuh.

**.**

Tepati janjimu.

Tepati janjimu.

Tepati janjimu.

Malam ini, bunga terakhir telah jatuh.

**.**

Bendungan air mata itu adalah bunga sakura yang dulu menghiasi pohon itu.

Yang menahannya adalah bunga yang terakhir.

Yang menghancurkannya adalah bunga terakhir yang telah jatuh.

**.**

Ia terduduk lemas di hadapan pohon Sakura itu.

Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu?

Air mata itu adalah bukti dari penantiannya.

Angin malam berhembus pelan.

Membelai untaian panjang rambut hitam legamnya.

Hatinya menjerit pilu.

Walau pun bibirnya terkatup rapat saat air mata menuruni pipinya.

Bunga sakura terakhir adalah kepingan terakhir penantiannya.

Namun, Bunga sakura yang terakhir telah jatuh.

**.**

"**Aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu."**

"**Berapa lama?"**

"**..."**

"**Sesshomaru?"**

"**Pohon Sakura ini telah dihinggapi dengan racunku. Satu-persatu bunganya akan berjatuhan."**

"**..."**

"**Di saat bunga terakhir telah jatuh-"**

"**-kau harus kembali."**

"**...Ya. Aku akan kembali."**

"**Berjanjilah, Sesshomaru. Berjanjilah."**

"**Aku berjanji, Kikyou."**

**.**

Bunga sakura terakhir telah jatuh.

Kemudian,

"Kikyou."

Itulah janji yang ditepatinya.

Ia berdiri dengan haori yang penuh darah.

Rambut peraknya yang panjang bermandikan darah.

Namun, wanita itu tidak peduli.

Ia memeluk Taiyoukai itu erat-erat.

Bunga sakura terakhir telah jatuh.

Taiyoukai itu kembali.

Itulah janji yang ditepatinya.

* * *

Malam itu, kuncup-kuncup kecil bunga sakura bermunculan.

Penantian itu telah terbalas.

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
